Charah vs Shannah
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: Ever wondered what a foursome looked like? Fearful of what season three will bring? Well it surely couldn't get much better than this! The first I hope Shaw/Hannah/Chuck/Sarah foursome... EVER! I know. Be afraid. Rated T. You're in for a surprise.


**Author's Notes: **Blame mxpw and anon4utu. Total bad influences, if they hadn't corrupted me then I would never have wrote this! Please read and review :3

**Charah vs Shannah: The Foursome**

Her teeth bared in a snarl as she spat the words out towards the plucky brunette rivalling her turf.

"No, we are."

The brunette responded in a similar manner as she responded angrily to the blonde.

"No we _definitely_ are."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but _we _are."

The two females began to square their shoulders up, weighing out the possible outcomes of a fight as Sarah growled territorially.

"We are without doubtthe _Cutest couple._"

"NO! We are."

Hannah made pointing gestures to herself and Shaw rapidly daring Sarah to disagree, of course she did vehemently causing Chuck to step in.

"Let's not start a fight here, it's clear me and Sarah are the cutest couple so let's move on and-"

"Woah! Slow down there Chuck, me and Hannah are the cutest couple."

Chuck gritted his teeth and firmly pointed out to Hannah.

"We're the cutest couple."

As he spoke he tenderly pulled Sarah into his arms still threatening to bare his fangs to rivals.

"_No._ We are."

Hannah leant back into Shaw's arms displaying a similar set of emotions. As always the voice of reason spoke up.

"Now listen here you brunette bitch-"

"Sarah..."

"Ok let's skip the formalities, there's only one way to solve this."

Shaw nodded as if on the same wavelength then gave the most obvious solution.

"A foursome!"

Hannah nodded happily to this idea.

"We can be in teams!"

"Yeah, well done sweetie!"

There was still one question on Chuck's mind

"But we can still climb over or under each other?"

Hannah answered his question as if it was the most common ever to be asked.

"Of course."

" Yeah, we can still get tangled up together"

Sarah added.

"And the team that climaxes first loses!"

"That's a great idea Shaw!"

All four nodded enthusiastically, Chuck was feeling very happy about their odds in this foursome.

"Then Sarah and I win the title of cutest couple."

"No Shaw and I win the title."

Hannah adapted an annoyed look towards Chuck causing Sarah to raise her fist, Shaw interrupted the possible fist fight with a voice of reason.

"We just need Team names..."

"CHARAH!"

Sarah shouted to which Chuck replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Team CHARAH!"

Following the same pattern Hannah shouted

"SHANNAH!"

"Team SHANNAH!"

Now they had team names there was only one thing left to say...

"Let's start this."

The foursome set to work preparing the most extravagant setting for any competition of the cutest couple... ever. Tables were moved to prevent any accidents from a wrong move and mats were lay on the floor in case anyone fell over. Just as the room was finished Shaw began to go over some ground rules.

"No intentionally hurting people by injuring them-"

He stares at Sarah.

"No stroking... that just creeps me out. Chuck this one applies to you – no cupping the other guy's package. It's just not cool. Girls – no biting each other. It may seem hot at the time but a bite can get infected and I don't want to explain that to the hospital. Other than that be civil. But be tactful. It also helps to be flexible."

Sarah nodded and tapped her foot impatiently.

"So we can begin?"

"Yes we can begin."

They shed loose clothes quickly to prevent any accidents and began to get into position. It wasn't long until they heard a painful umph as Hannah whined

"Sarah you're kicking me!"

"She's just being feisty darling."

"But her claws are sharp!"

Beads of sweat hand begun to gather on Shaw's forehead as he moved his hips upward sharply.

"Speaking of claws Shaw your hand is approaching – oh wait that's Sarah's"

"Shut up. Carina, Bryce and Cole never talked this much."

"When did that errr happen?"

"Does it matter?"

Sarah was seemingly getting agitated by the distracting conversation, Shaw spoke words of encouragement to Hannah.

"Yeah that's the spot keep going."

"Chuck will you turn a little to the left"

"Yeah... Hey Sarah?"

She looked up at him

"So did you imagine it this way?"

"Finding out about your previous foursomes? No-"

"Not that, our first time."

"Of course I imagined it this way-"

Shaw interrupted their conversation in an agitated tone.

"Now _you're_ talking more"

"As I was saying - we're not a conventional couple anyway-"

Shaw interrupted the moment

"Sarah will you open your legs more?"

"Chuck will you move a little more underneath..."

Sarah and Chuck moved accordingly to Hannah and Shaw's commands.

"About there?"

Sarah gave directions next

"Move your hips a little to the left-"

"I am left-"

"Not you Chuck-"

"Me?"

Hannah responded

"No-"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

He shifted his weight to the left.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

A large knocking noise filled the room as the impatient fist impacted the door angrily several times until the door swung open to reveal a hulk of a man who screamed gruffly-

"Oh my-MY EYES! I'M BLIND. I'M BLIND!"

Shaw saw the problem and quickly found a solution

"We could make it a pentsome-"

To which Hannah responded

"I'm up for it-"

In unison Chuck and Sarah responded in disgust.

"Ewww!"

Sarah added

"No! He's like the age of my granddad! He's _dead._"

Chuck nodded his head in agreement as the foursome collapsed.

"It'd be like playing twister with an old guy..."


End file.
